moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Khiarra
Physical Appearance: Tall and willowy like most blood elves, Khiarra is nonetheless petite for her kind. Her facial features are highlighted by gently rounded cheeks, unblemished skin and wide, innocent eyes, clear signs that she is still extremely young for her kind, barely having reached adulthood. Her sun-bleached blond hair is pulled up and away from her face and neck, but she often has short wisps of hair that pull free to dance against her cheek. When she moves, it is with both the grace of a gentle spirit and the humble naivety of one who is still not sure of her own abilities. It is also not uncommon to find her being trailed by (or carrying) a small white kitten. Personality: Anyone who takes the time to observe Khiarra for more than a passing glance may notice that she is often uncertain, tentative and even a tad nervous, especially around busy places and major cities. It's almost like she's not quite sure what she should be doing at any given moment. When she's out in the field, however, Khiarra's demeaner changes to that of a determined (albeit cautious) champion of the Horde. Current: Khiarra has just recently arrived in Orgrimmar - from where is anyone's guess. While she knows the people and places around Azeroth, she appears to have lost all personal connection to her memories and she cannot tell you who she is or where she has come from. She is currently trying to find her place among the Horde community, as well as to find someone that knows who she is or that can help her remember her past. History: IMPORTANT: The following information is entirely OOC, even to Khiarra, who currently remembers none of this. Khiarra (originally Keri) was an orphan growing up in the outskirts of Silvermoon. She was "taken in" by a spymaster who trained her to spy on the Alliance. She was a very young blood elf woman (equivalent of 15 or 16 for a human) when she was sent to Stormwind with an orb of deception and little else. She infiltrated herself into the Alliance as a young adventurer and holy priest named Keleili. Khia was always a gentle, innocent girl, causing the spy master to give her the code-name "Kitten", and her nature allowed her to easily make friends within the Alliance. Whether she would have been able to do her job as a spy is unknown because soon after she got settled into her role, the spymaster disappeared. Without any orders, Kitten remained among the Alliance, at first because of her loyalty to the Horde, and then because she had grown to like the friends she made among the Alliance. She felt guilty about deceiving her companions, but Khia tried her best to push it from her mind, and over the years she pretended that she was nothing more than she seemed - a young human holy priestess. Khiarra spent nine years among the Alliance, but it all ended when a forsaken known only as The Shadow uncovered her master's documents and tracked her down. He ordered her to use her position to strike at the heart of the Alliance, but Khia refused. She ran away from her friends and her responsibilities, destroying her orb of deception and leaving behind the life of Keleili forever. She even went so far as to discard the mantle of the holy priest, becoming a child of shadows instead. And as a last resort, Khiarra wiped her memories clean, so that if she was eventually tracked down, she would be unable to use her knowledge of the seven years she spent among the Alliance to harm her friends. She took up the name "Khiarra" which means "dark one". Screenshots